


Silhouette

by laura_sommeils



Category: The Green Bone Saga - Fonda Lee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, it takes place some months after jade war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: And is right there, pinned against the mattress, that he lets himself rest his hand on Lott’s left cheekbone, one of his fingers lingering in the indentation left by a jade piercing before tracing the skin to travel down to the slope of his lips. He captures their bow shape, a silhouette branded by years of careful observation and avoidance, now consolidated by touch.  And it isn’t until there is sweat traveling down his skin and a pulse is running down between them, a thrill that isn’t a challenge, that he says “I’m glad to be back, Lott-jen”.
Relationships: Emery Anden/Lott Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a girl asking to Jade Legacy to make them canon, please.

They’re in a bedroom that he never thought he’d become acquainted with. Anden and a boy turned man he only dreamt of catching, a possibility quickly discarded because he’s already lost too much time in the things that’ll never come true.

He watches him strip off his jade little by little and, with each bead that leaves Lott’s body, Anden’s breath gets closer and closer to a mere afterthought. It’s a losing game, choosing between watching the jewels drop against the bedside table or focusing his gaze on the way Lott’s back has broadened. Muscles, tendons and bones, all his for the taking, at least for now.

The battle is decided when Lott turns back to approach him, and slowly starts to unfasten Anden’s clothes at the same time that he crowds him against the bed, their fingers touching when they try to put down his zipper, Lott’s index lingering over the bulge covered by his boxers.

There are scars on his fingers and a tiny stiffness on Anden’s, the faint memory of broken bones that rears back to life when he is holding on to things with too much strength or there’s humidity in the air.

Their kiss isn’t gentle but it is slow. It begins with Anden dragging Lott to the bed with him, one of his legs in between the other man’s, moving and pressing, setting a rhythm, accompanied with a frustrated moan when he alternates lifting his hips to create more friction.

“Emery Anden, welcome back” Lott Jin whispers against his ear, with a hint of a tone that could be considered teasing, for someone such as he, before he tugs on Anden's earlobe with his teeth.

And is right there, pinned against the mattress, that he lets himself rest his hand on Lott’s left cheekbone, one of his fingers lingering in the indentation left by a jade piercing before tracing the skin to travel down to the slope of his lips. He captures their bow shape, a silhouette branded by years of careful observation and avoidance, now consolidated by touch. And it isn’t until there is sweat traveling down his skin and a pulse is running down between them, a thrill that isn’t a challenge, that he says “I’m glad to be back, Lott-jen”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
